Naruto's Adventure
by MugenDemon
Summary: The young Naruto is still unfulfilled by his relationship with his boyfriend, Sasuke and while he continues seeing his lover Shikamaru, the affair no longer has the white-hot intensity it initially had, and Naruto longs to fill its void. PLEASE REVIEW! Lulz
1. Chapter 1

_**Part I**_

The wind howled through the deserted streets as the snow continued falling, now seeming to be even heavier than before. The trains were nearly paralyzed in the relentless snowstorm, and Naruto had been lucky to get on one of the last one before the Line was shut down. As it was, he was worried he wouldn't make it to his final destination. Fortunately there were only three more stops to go, but the snail's pace of the train was driving him crazy.

_I could get off now and probably walk faster_ he thought. _But of course, I'd probably freeze trying._

He sighed and looked out the window as the train slowly went through and S-curve and changed over onto a different track. It was 11:02 pm on New Year's Eve and it had started snowing five hours earlier, lightly at first, but then increasing in intensity as the wind picked up and the temperature plunged.

Naruto thought back to earlier in the day, when Sasuke had become so angry with him….

"Naruto, are you seriously telling me that you aren't going to my family's estate for New Year's?" Sasuke had asked in disbelief.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry," Naruto had said. "You know how your family always treats me, basically ignoring me unless they find an opportunity to ridicule me."

"I know they are unkind to you, but they'll never change unless you show them how wonderful you are."

"I really don't feel well either," Naruto lied. "I started to feel ill yesterday and it seems to be persisting. I'm just going to rest in bed all night."

"I wish you weren't ill, but try to understand…" Sasuke was becoming less patient with his boyfriend now. "There are certain obligations that I can't get out of and I expect you to be available at those times…I need you, Naruto."

"I'm sorry," Naruto weakly murmured.

"Just forget it," Sasuke said as he finished dressing. He paused at the door as he was about to leave.

"Happy New Year," he said, walking out of the room.

Naruto's tears slid softly down his cheek into the soft satin of the pillow he was laying against in bed.

The shrill whistle of the train brought Naruto back to the present hour. He wiped a tear from his cheek as the train pulled up to the platform.

Naruto descended the train's stairs and walked out onto the platform. The frigid wind tore at Naruto's wool coat as he briskly walked across the platform and out onto the street. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and looked at the clock on the platform. It read 11:33 pm.

Naruto quickly waked the few blocks he still knew by heart and found the familiar building to look like an oasis in the desert. He climbed the few flights of stairs and stopped outside of the door he had come to so many times before, a sudden apprehension going through his mind. He knocked on the door and a moment later heard someone inside walking toward it.

"Naruto…," Shikamaru said in near disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto stood in the hallway dumbly, staring up at the face he hadn't seen in months, the beautiful face he had missed so much. Tears welled up in his eyes and began spilling down across his face as his backpack slid down, falling onto the floor.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Shikamaru asked softly, holding out his hand.

Naruto launched himself into Shikamaru's arms, wrapping his own around Shikamaru and tightly holding onto him. The two boys held each other for a long moment…Naruto pressing his face against the warm softness of the cotton tshirt that Shikamaru was wearing and Shikamaru inhaling the intoxicating scent of Naruto through the blonde hair.

"I missed you so much Shika-kun," Naruto cried out. "I had to see you tonight, for New Year's…"

"Shhhh, it's ok, little one," Shikamaru said, running his hand through the blonde hair and hugging Naruto to him. "I've missed you too, but I didn't expect to see you today. And the weather is terrible."

"I know," Naruto said, laughing a little as his tears subsided. "I was so worried I wouldn't make it. All the trains are now shut down, probably all day tomorrow too if this storm lasts as long as predicted."

"Come inside then," Shikamaru said as he picked up Naruto's backpack from the hallway floor and closed the door. Naruto finally released him and looked up at Shikamaru's smiling face. He put his arms around Shikamaru's neck and pulled him down and the two kissed for a long moment.

"Come on, let's go inside," Shikamaru said as Naruto kicked off his shoes.

Naruto hugged Shikamaru again, all the emotions he had been holding inside for the past few months seemed to be easing themselves. Naruto stood on top of Shikamaru's bare feet so make himself a couple inches taller and kissed him again.

Shikamaru began slowly walking down the hallway, holding Naruto against him, and balancing the blonde boy's feet on his while he moved forward. The two laughed together at how silly they were being, both happy to see the other after so long and only communicating by letters.

"Hey Shino," Shikamaru called out. "Guess what blew in from the snowstorm."

Shino was lying on the sofa, half asleep. He glanced up and stared at the sight oddly for a moment before realizing there were two boys then he recognized Naruto.

"Naruto!" Shino exclaimed, smiling and laughing. "Yeah I guess that's probably about the last thing I would have expected to blow in tonight."

He got up and gave Naruto a hug.

"How've you been?"

"All right," Naruto said. "You know me."

"Hmmmm, I think I might head to bed….I'm kind of tired," Shino said, thinking that the two would want to be alone.

"No, wait, Shino," Shikamaru spoke up. "You don't have to yet, and you bought that cake earlier that you said you would share for New Year's. Why don't we have some now?"

"Oh, I'd love a piece of cake," Naruto said, a broad smile spreading across his face.

"Cakku, cakku, cakku," Shino said, walking out into the kitchen. "I'll make some tea for us."

Shikamaru and Naruto sat down on the floor by the coffee table that was in front of the sofa, and looked at each other.

"Naruto," Shikmaru began, "Do you know how much this means to me to have you come see me tonight?"

"It means as much to me too, Shika-kun," Naruto said. "Things may not be exactly like they were before, but I love you, and you're a part of me now."

"Naruto, I love you too, and that will never change."

"Cough, cough" Shino said, laughing as he brought the tea and cake out from the kitchen. "I didn't want you to think I was sneaking in on your intimate moment."

"Shino, I've missed you so much too," Naruto said.

Shino smiled at his two friends as he cut slices of cake and passed them out. He glanced over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was a few minutes past midnight.

"Happy New Year!" he said.

"Happy New Year," Naruto replied, and turned to Shikamaru. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to both you," Shikamaru said, giving Naruto a quick kiss.

After they had finished their cake and tea, the three sat talking for over an hour.

"I was really kind of expecting you to have been out," Naruto said to Shikamaru. "It is New Year's afterall."

"Well, I was supposed to be until this storm came in," Shikamaru replied. "The band I was supposed to get to one of the clubs is stuck in another city because of the weather."

"I guess I am pretty lucky tonight."

"I would have been here Naruto-chan," Shino said. "I had the night off from work, because I'm clever like that."

"Whatever, Shino," Shikamaru said. "You were going to go out with me to the clubs."

"You didn't need to mention that," Shino said, pretending to be hurt. "I think it's bedtime for me though….I'll see you both in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," Naruto said. "I'd like to go to bed too."

"I'm going to go take a quick shower," Shikamaru said. "Wait up for me, Naruto."

Naruto walked down the short passageway to Shikamaru's room and turned on the small lamp on the table next to the bed. The room was still the same disarrayed assortment of books, clothes, music, papers, and all other assorted things. Naruto dropped his backpack down onto the floor and pulled out the new, blue silk pajamas he had bought the week before but had not worn yet. He quickly changed and climbed into bed, waiting for Shikamaru to return. He breathed in the scent of his lover all around him…the smell of his cologne in the room that was unmistakable now. He snuggled down under the covers and pressed his face against the pillows.

_It's almost like resting my head on Shika-kun's chest_ he thought.

A short while later, Shikamaru returned to his room. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and his long dark hair hung damply around his head. He climbed into the bed next to the blonde boy, turned out the lamp, and pulled Naruto against him.

"I'm so glad you came tonight, Naruto-chan," Shikmaru said kissing the blonde gently and rubbing his arm across Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm glad too, Shika," Naruto said as he put his arms around the other and snuggled up to him. "It's been almost a year since you first came to me when I sent you that letter, and I realized then I wanted you to be a part of my life always."

"We've been through a lot in a year, haven't we?" Shikamaru said. "Naruto, what does your coming here mean exactly? I don't want to presume anything, but you being in my bed kind of implies something."

"I know…" Naruto trailed off. "I owe it to you to be honest though, and I'll never lie to you about anything. I've missed you so much, but I was afraid to come see you for a long time, because maybe you wouldn't have felt the same, or because maybe you would have found someone else…I don't know…maybe I was just afraid."

"I understand…I was so worried you would never come back, but then you wrote to me, and we were writing to each other a lot, and I felt like I could trust you wouldn't ever be gone completely from me."

"Sasuke always has this huge family banquet he has to go to for New Year's, and I just couldn't go again this year. His family is so big and none of them treat me like an equal. I needed to be around someone real tonight, so I said I was sick and we argued. He gets so angry sometimes, and I feel bad because I lied to him."

"Oh, Naruto…"

"It's ok," Naruto said. "I am here with you, and I love you, and I need you, and I want to be needed by you, and I want us to be together still, as long as we don't hurt each other again.

Naruto pulled Shikamaru's head down and began kissing him hungrily. His hands moved up through the damp, dark hair. The two kissed each other, their hands moving eagerly across each other's bodies. Naruto moved his head down and kissed Shikamaru's throat, then across his collar bone and down his arm. Shikamaru shivered in the cold air and the blonde boy's hair lightly brushed across his chest and arm. Shikamaru pulled Naruto around so that his back was to Shikamaru's chest. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and slid his hands over the soft silk of the pyjamas. He began unbuttoning the silk shirt, slipping his hand inside and touching the skin of Naruto's chest. His fingers found one of the boy's nipples and gently squeezed it as he kissed the blonds neck.

Naruto moved his hips, pressing his backside against Shikamaru's hardness, which he could fully feel through the thin silk pajama pants. Shikamaru pushed Naruto onto his stomach, and climbed over top of him. He continued kissing the blonde's neck, and pulled the silk shirt back and off the boy's shoulders. Next, he pulled off his boxers and began to slide himself against Naruto's backside. Naruto moaned in response, pressing back against his lover. He reached behind down and pulled his pants down to his thighs.

"Take me Shika-kun," he whispered. "I need to feel you inside me."

Naruto cried out softly as Shikamaru penetrated him. The two lay locked together, Shikamaru's arms encircling Naruto, and Naruto grasping at the sheet with his hands as they moved together in their own rhythm. Shikamaru continued to kiss Naruto's shoulders, neck, and back and he possessed him, his pace continued for some time before he was ready for release.

He held Naruto even tighter and Naruto began making louder sounds of pleasure as Shikamaru's pace increased in speed and intensity. He was becoming so loud at the end the Shikamaru reached up and covered his mouth as he finished inside Naruto. The two lay together panting and sweating. After a while, Naruto turned around and snuggled against Shikamaru.

"I'm so happy when I'm with you…" he said as the two drifted off into peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

The next morning Naruto woke up before Shikamaru. He snuggled up against his lover, enjoying how warm he was under the covers of Shikamaru's bed when the air in the room was much cooler and outside the snow was still falling, lightly though now, and not as heavy as the previous night. The daylight of the overcast day was amplified by the reflective quality of the snow, making the light coming through the half-opened blinds seem almost as if it were slightly shimmery.

Naruto kissed at Shikamaru's neck and shoulder causing the older boy to stir in his sleep. He groggily opened an eye and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy. Naruto wriggled free and slid down under the covers, kissing Shikamaru's stomach, causing him to shudder at the sensations...and causing considerable arousal between his legs. Naruto's hands moved down Shikamaru's hips, pulling off the boxers he was wearing, releasing his hardness so that Naruto could see it fully.

Shikamaru put his arms behind his head and let his eyes close. He was still not fully awake and Naruto's erotic behaviors were making him feel unbelievably aroused. He sighed heavily and Naruto's tongue caressed Shikamaru's hardness. Naruto's tongue sought the opening and licked at it, licked the head, and then finally took Shikamaru into his mouth. Shikamaru felt like he was in a dream. The sensations he was experiencing from Naruto were driving him wild. One of his hand snaked down and clamped firmly onto the back of the blonde's head, impaling him down on Shikamaru's shaft. Naruto deftly took all of Shikamaru, his nose coming to rest against Shikamaru's slightly hairy abdomen.

"Ooohhhhhh, Naruto," Shikamaru groaned. "You're making me crazy!"

Naruto began moving up and down on Shikamaru as Shikamaru shifted his legs, spreading them widely to give his lover easier access to himself. He bent his one leg and rested his bare foot on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was sucking up and down rapidly now, using his one hand to manipulate Shikamaru while his other was rubbing over Shikamaru's chest and stomach.

"Naruto, I'm close," Shikamaru warned, breathlessly.

The young blonde boy took no heed though and kept up his frantic motion on his lover. Licking, sucking, pulling, teasing...until Shikamaru cried out and thrust himself fully into Naruto's mouth. Naruto tasted the flood of Shikamaru, savoring it and swallowing all he could as it filled his mouth and dripped out over his lip. Naruto licked Shikamaru's member for a moment longer and then crawled back up and into his lover's arms. Shikamaru pulled him towards him, kissing him deeply, his tongue sliding into Naruto's mouth and catching a lingering taste of himself.

"I love you so much, Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"I love you too Shika-kun," Naruto replied, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's neck.  
"I wonder if it's stopped snowing yet?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Shikamaru said, throwing the blankets aside and getting up while pulling his boxers back up over his hips and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and pulling them on.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's colder than I thought."

"Come on," Shikamaru said, tossing Naruto his pyjama shirt that had been tossed onto the floor the previous night. "I'm sure Shino has a fire going in the living room."

There was indeed a fire burning in the fireplace, but Shino was no where to be found. Naruto climbed onto the couch, pulling a blanket around himself to keep warm. He looked out the window and watched the snow lightly falling.

"Upon all the living and the dead..." he murmured softly.

"What did you say?" Shikamaru asked putting a new log into the fireplace.

"Oh, it was from a story I read once, by James Joyce," Naruto replied. "Do you want me to make some tea?"

"That sounds great, then we should get dressed and go out in the snow. I've never seen so much snow!"

A few moments later, they both heard the front door open. Shino came in laughing and shaking his hair, snow fluttering down and melting. He threw off his army green parka which had fur trim around the hood, looked around excitedly, and raised his arms up.

"SO MUCH SNOW!" he exclaimed, a wide grin crossing his face.

"I noticed that," Shikamaru said. "Shino, how long have you been outside?"

"Oh, I'd say for about an hour...I woke up and couldn't resist. I walked around for a couple blocks. It's unbelievably hard to walk in because it's so deep, and the wind is blowing it all around into huge drifts. You guys need to check it out, I've never seen so much snow, might be your only chance for a long time."

"I'm going to get dressed," Naruto said. "Come on Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru and Naruto went back to Shikamaru's room and changed into warm clothes. Shikamaru pulled a big, white down-filled coat from his closet and handed it to Naruto.

"Here," he said, smiling. "This looks like it will be warmer that your coat. I don't want you to catch cold."

"Thank you, Shika-kun," Naruto replied, putting on the coat.

Shikamaru smiled involuntarily. The coat was far too big for Naruto, and the sleeves hung down beyond his hands. Naruto already looked like he was lost in a snowdrift. Shikamaru grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room, down the hall, and out of the apartment. They practically ran down the three flights of stairs, and out through the double doors of the apartment building, leaving all the warmth and coziness within in exchange for the frozen world without.

They both looked around in wonder atop the landing of steps the led down to the now buried street. It was completely covered by nearly three feet of snow and the wind had whipped it into drifts that rose five feet up the sides of all the buildings, creating the effect of the street being in a canyon. The only disturbance was where Shino had broken through during his earlier exploration. Naruto felt his way down one step and then the next.

"It's beautiful..." he said turning around, then falling backwards down into the snow.

Shikamaru laughed aloud as his lover disappeared into the snow. Naruto emerged a moment later, giggling and shaking the snow from his hair. He picked up some snow, quickly packed it into a ball and tossed it at Shikamaru, who easily dodged it. Naruto climbed back out of the snow.

"Shika-kun, I'm freezing, let's go back inside."

"Sure," Shikamaru said, offering his hand to pull Naruto back up onto the top of the landing. "Let's get you dried off."

They went back inside and Shikamaru insisted that Naruto change into dry clothes. He then had Naruto sit in front of the fire. Shikamaru pulled a footstool up behind Naruto and dried his hair with a towel.

Shino had been laying sideways in one of the overstuffed arm chairs reading a book. He suddenly looked up.

"Nara, I forgot to tell you," he said. "I saw Sai in the hallway earlier when I came back in. He was telling me the school is completely closed and probably will be for a couple days. We should have him and Kiba come over tonight or tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be cool," Shikamaru replied, then turned to Naruto. "Sai is our new neighbor. He moved in about a month ago with his boyfriend, Kiba. They live on the fourth floor."

"Yeah, they're really cool, Naruto," Shino added. "You'll like them. Sai is a student at the Art Academy."

"Oh, really?" Naruto said. "That's pretty sweet...I love seeing people's artistic talents. I'm sure I'll like them both."

"And Kiba has this big shaggy white and brown dog. He's soooo fun and is almost like a human."

'Oh, I love dogs," Naruto said.

"Why don't we go up and see them," Shikamaru suggested.

"All right," agreed Naruto.

"Do you want to come with us, Shino?"

"No, I think I'll read for a while longer..."

Naruto and Shikamaru climbed up the stairway to the fourth floor. Shikamaru knocked on the first door they came too and took hold of Naruto's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. A minute later, they heard the lock turn and the door open. Behind it stood a thin boy around Shikamaru's age. He had short black hair and his skin was flawlessly pale, almost like porcelain. His large, dark eyes looked out at the two visitors. Naruto couldn't help but think how beautiful the boy was.

"Hey, Shikamaru," he said. "How's it going? Come on in."

"I'm good, Sai, how are you?" Shikamaru replied as he and Naruto entered the apartment and removed their shoes. "Sai, this is Naruto...umm, my friend..."

"I'm his lover," Naruto interrupted. "It's ok, Shika-kun."

"It's nice to meet you," Sai said then winked at Naruto. "Confidentially, I have heard all about you, and I have been hoping to meet you."

"Well, it's complicated," Shikamaru said, kissing Naruto's cheek.

"That's true," Naruto said, laughing. "It's nice to meet you too, Sai."

Naruto had been expecting the apartment Sai and Kiba occupied to be similar to Shikamaru's and Shino's. However, instead of having rooms, it was an open studio-style apartment and a short flight of stairs led up to a loft. The two had arranged the large, open space into separate areas by using Chinese folding screens. Sai led them to the "living room" and everyone sat down.

"Kiba is out walking his dog right now," Sai said, then to Naruto "Akamaru is a great big dog, so be prepared for a hearty welcome. He loves meeting new people. Kiba is my boyfriend, in case you haven't been told. We just moved here only last month."

"Yeah, Shika-kun was telling me about that earlier," Naruto said. "You go to the art school, right?"

"That's right...I love drawing and painting...we moved to be closer to the Academy, in fact."

Just then the apartment door opened. Kiba had returned from walking Akamaru. Suddenly the entire room seemed to be filled with the big white dog with brown ears. He bounded over to Shikamaru and licked his face a couple times in greeting. Then he turned around in order to take in the blonde boy he had never met before. Of course, Akamaru had picked up Naruto's scent long ago, in the hallway as he and Kiba had gone out and then out in the snow as well as going back up the stairs to the apartment.

"Hey there, boy," Naruto said holding out his hand.

Akamaru jumped across the space over to Naruto and put one of his paws up on Naruto's shoulder. He looked into the boy's blue eyes a moment, gave a small bark of acceptance, then licked at Naruto's face before going back over and laying down next to Kiba, who had now sat down next to Sai on the couch.

"Don't tell me!" Kiba said, "Is this Naruto?"

"I am," admitted Naruto, "And you must be Kiba."

"Kiba I am," he said.

Kiba was very handsome Naruto thought to himself. He had brown, bushy hair that looked a little unkepmpt and Naruto could tell he worked out. His chest muscles were clearly visible underneath the tight-fitting, gray tshirt he was wearing. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue track pants. Kiba worked as a bartender at one of the local clubs and he started talking to Shikamaru about a band that had been playing where he worked a few days ago so that maybe Shikamaru might book them to play at some of the other clubs in the area.

"Sai, can you show me some of your art?" Naruto asked.

"Certainly, come with me," Sai said, standing up and leading the blonde boy over to the far opposite side of the apartment, where one wall was a row of large windows.

"I like to paint over here because the light is so good," he said as he pulled some crates open and began pulling out some paintings and drawings out to show Naruto.

The blonde boy stood back a bit looking at the art. Sai seemed mostly to paint in abstract, blending colours on the canvasses into dream-like landscapes or blurred objects that one's imagination could see and transform into pleasant scenarios. Naruto could tell Sai put his happiness into his art. There was no trace of torment or angst, just pure love of what he was creating at a specific moment in time.

"These are really amazing," he told the artist. "I love how you've done these, creating an image where I can just slightly perceive what your intent may have been. For example, this deep blue-green one with these white, black, and gold patches makes me imagine looking down at a koi pond on a rainy afternoon."

"Hmmm," Sai said, smiling. "I hate to admit, but that wasn't at all what I was thinking."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naruto replied, slightly embarrassed. "It was just what I thought of when I looked at it."

"No, don't be sorry, everyone has their own interpretation. I make things specifically unclear, so it always interests me to hear people's opinions. It's very rare when anyone ever has the same thought."

"You're very talented," Naruto said.

"Please, why don't you keep this one then?" Sai said, handing Naruto the "koi pond" painting he had admired.

"May I?" Naruto asked. "That's very kind of you."

The two smiled at each other, an awkward pause coming over them for a moment. Then Naruto spoke again.

"Kiba is very handsome," he admitted. "And you look very happy together. How long have you been a couple?"

"We met three and a half years ago and have been together as a couple almost three years now. Kiba can be rather cavalier at times, but I love him and he treats me well enough. He is pretty handsome too, as you said."

"You may know I have a boyfriend named Sasuke," Naruto told Sai. "Although I've been seeing Shikamaru for a year now. We were friends for a long time, then became lovers. Sasuke works all the time...I love him, but..." He trailed off then said "I'm sorry, I've just met you and I telling you all this. Forgive me, but you just seem like someone I've known a long time...you're so easy to talk to."

"Don't worry," Sai replied. "I try to be open to everyone, and I can tell we're going to be good friends."

"Thanks, I'd really like that."

The two boys smiled at each other, enjoying their new-found friendship. They soon went back to where Kiba and Shikamaru were still talking, after Sai had shown Naruto around the rest of the apartment. The four talked together for another hour or so before Naruto and Shikamaru departed, leaving an invitation for Kiba and Sai to come down that evening to hang out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

On the fifth day after the snowstorm, Naruto was sitting at the window in Shikamaru's apartment, looking out the glass door of the balcony. He watched at the aged snow plowing machines rattled up and down the roadways, clearing away much of the snow that had fallen. He knew it was time to go back home, Sasuke would be back at work now after the New Year's holidays, and it would be a good time to return so he was home when Sasuke arrived back for the evening.

After gathering up his backpack and his painting, which Sai had wrapped in plain brown paper, Naruto said goodbye to Shino, gave a long hug and kiss to Shikamaru, and took leave of the apartment. Shikamaru had offered to walk with him to the train station, but Naruto had said he'd rather be alone, then assured the worried-looking Shikamaru he wasn't sad.

After the train ride home, Naruto was looking forward to a long, hot bath and then cooking something for Sasuke for dinner to surprise him. He took the elevator up to the forty-third floor of the high-rise apartment building he lived in with Sasuke, walked down the short hallway, and unlocked the apartment door. As he walked into the living room, he found Sasuke sitting in one of the side chairs.

"Welcome home, Naru-chan," he said, nearly running across the room and hugging Naruto so tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sasuke," Naruto admitted.

"What have you got here?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the wrapped package in Naruto's hand.

"Oh, a painting," Naruto said and started to unwrap it, then added quickly "I bought it at an art sale..."

"That's interesting...imaginative," Sasuke commented. "Where would you like to hang it? I can help you..."

His voice had trailed off and Naruto looked at him and saw his eyes had tears in them. He suddenly felt a ton of emotions envelope him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I was mad at you at New Year's...I know my family are assholes to you and I told them all that was the reason you hadn't come with me. I tried calling you that night, but you must have already left. I was worried so I came back the next day and found your note. I'm sorry again...and I hope you had a nice time."

"Sasuke, I love you," Naruto said, hugging his boyfriend again. "Don't worry...it's all right."

Sasuke hugged Naruto back and kissed him deeply on his mouth. He then released the blonde and grabbed a fancy department store box off of a side table. He handed it to Naruto.

"Here, I bought this for you," he said.

Naruto opened the box and found inside, wrapped in tissue paper, a white, silk robe that was embroidered along the front and on the collar with brightly coloured flowers. He lifted it out, letting the box fall to the floor.

"Sasuke, it's beautiful," he said, smiling.

"I love your smile," Sasuke said. "And I'm glad you like your gift. Let's go out to dinner, anywhere you'd like."

"All right, but can I take a bath first?"

"Certainly, it's still early. We've plenty of time."

Naruto started off down the hallway to his and Sasuke's bedroom, stopped, and turned around.

"You do remember we have a double tub, don't you, Sasuke?" he asked suggestively.

Sasuke took the hint and started pulling off his shirt as he followed Naruto down the hallway.

The next couple weeks were very pleasant for Naruto. Sasuke was coming home early and they often had dinner out at various restaurants in the city. Naruto spent the days at home or shopping and often wrote to Shikamaru and his new friend Sai, sometimes visiting in the afternoons. One evening Sasuke came home later than usual and looked tired. He sat down with Naruto on the sofa.

"I'm afraid I have to leave for Belgium tomorrow...Father insists I go to deliver some contracts personally and have them signed," he said. "I'll only be gone a couple days though. Will you be all right by yourself?"

"Sure," Naruto replied, "As long as you bring me some chocolates."

"I think I could manage that."

The next evening, after Sasuke had left for the airport, Naruto packed his backpack and walked to the train station with the intention of visiting Shikamaru. Upon arriving at the apartment building, he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. There was no answer though.

_Maybe I should have telephoned._ he thought. _He and Shino must at work._

Unsure of what to do, Naruto decided to go up to the fourth floor in hopes of Sai or Kiba being home. He knocked on the door and Sai opened it. He was wearing a white tshirt and a pair of old jeans. Paint was speckled across the tshirt. Akumaru was at his side and barked cheerfully in greeting.

"Naruto! What a nice surprise...come in, come in."

"Thanks," Naruto said. "I was hoping to surprise Shikamaru with a visit but he seems to be out though. Shino as well."

"Oh, I believe they both went out for the night, for a band Shikamaru has playing in the area. Shino was supposed to help him with the set-up and taking down the band's set. I'm not sure what time they'll be back, but no worries. You can stay here until they do. I've been painting all day and just opened a bottle of wine. Come and share with me."

"Thanks, Sai," Naruto said. "I really hope I'm not intruding on your work time..."

"Oh nonsense! We're friends, and I like your company. You can drop in anytime, regardless of whether Shikamaru is home or not. Kiba is at work now anyway."

The two ended up finishing the first bottle of wine and were halfway through the second when Kiba suddenly returned. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a black button-up shirt. Akamaru ran over to him, barking happily. Kiba went straight to Sai and kissed him passionately on his mouth. Sai kissed him back, running his hands through Kiba's thick, brown hair. He noticed Naruto finally.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Hi, Kiba, how are you?"

"Good, are you out slumming with Sai?" he joked. "What brings you out? Nara and Aburame are both off with some band playing who knows where."

"Yeah...I didn't know that until I got here...I wanted to surprise Shika-kun, but that didn't seem to work out so well."

"It's cool, you're welcome here anytime."

"You're home early tonight," Sai said to Kiba. "Of course, I'm glad, but did anything happen?"

"No, just dead tonight. The weather predictions were for another snow storm and I guess the memory of the New Year storm kept everyone home tonight. It's barely a flurry out though, but we closed early since there wasn't any business."

"I see," Sai replied. "Why don't you go change, we're just hanging out drinking all this wine you brought home last week. You can help us."

"I don't want any of your girlie wine, Sai," Kiba joked, grinning wildly. "I brought all that for you. I'll have some whisky though, if you'd pour me some. I am going to change out of this damn suit."

He quickly went up the stairs to the loft, running up two steps at a time, Akamaru right at his heels. Sai went off to get Kiba's whisky and a glass for him. Naruto glanced over and up to the loft where Kiba had gone. It was all open and Naruto could see Kiba from behind. He shrugged off his shirt, causing Naruto to admire his broad shoulders and muscled back. Naruto's gaze lingered as Kiba unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. He then bent down to pull off his socks. He was only wearing his black Under Armour boxer briefs now. He stood up and pulled these down, revealing his luscious ass to the voyeuristic Naruto. Naruto's mouth parted involuntarily in lust before he realized Sai would soon be back. He suddenly turned his head the other way and shifted his position in the chair he was sitting in and pretended to be glancing through a magazine he found on the floor next to the chair.

Sai and Kiba came back at the same moment. Sai had put some ice in a Collins glass which he handed to Kiba. He then poured out some of the Irish whisky and set the bottle down on the coffee table. He refilled his and Naruto's wine glasses and sat down next to Kiba on the couch.

Naruto blushed slightly as he glanced over at Kiba. He had changed into a pair of shiny, silver Nike track pants and a white tank tshirt and looked ravishingly hot. Naruto felt slightly guilty for having secretly seen so much of his friend's boyfriend but thought _No harm in looking I guess._

The three sat up talking and joking for several hours. Suddenly Naruto felt quite drunk. He looked over at Sai and Kiba.

"I'm druuunk," he said, slightly slurring his words.

"Oh, I am too," Sai said. "And don't be fooled, so is Kiba, he just doesn't show it. See, half of that bottle of whisky is gone."

Naruto laughed and sat back in the chair, the apartment seemingly spinning slightly. Naruto chuckled to himself and looked over and saw that Kiba was now kissing Sai and running his hand over his boyfriend's leg.

Naruto suddenly excused himself to go to the bathroom. He washed his face and thought perhaps he should leave to give the two lovers some privacy. He waited a few moments before going back out to where they were making out. They were gone when Naruto returned. He stood wobbily for a moment, looking around for them. A moment later he heard some noise from up in the loft. He realized where they had gone and thought it would be best to leave them to their privacy. He put on his coat and picked up his backpack.

"Umm, guys," he said out loud. "I'm going to go see if Shikamaru has come back..."

He stood in silence for a minute before starting to walk over to the door.

"Hey Naruto," Sai called out suddenly. "Would you like to join us?"

Only a split second had to pass before the drunken Naruto was removing his coat, leaving it discarded on the floor along with his backpack. He slowly went up the flight of stairs and into the loft. The small space was dominated by the large bed which sat in the middle. On either side of it were wardrobes, one of which was Kiba's and the other Sai's. The bedding was black, and Sai and Kiba were both under the fluffy comforter, their clothes strewn over the floor. Akamaru was lying in front of Kiba's wardrobe, looking bored.

Kiba was kissing Sai all over his face, shoulders, and neck. His strong arms were gripping Sai's firmly. Kiba looked over at the blonde boy and smiled.

"Can't wear your clothes up here," he commanded.

Naruto pulled his dark blue sweater and tshirt over his head. He then unbuttoned the khaki pants he was wearing and let them slide down to his ankles. He removed his socks and boxers, and then stood a moment, suddenly shy at being naked in front of his friends.

"Come on," Sai whispered, sitting up in bed and motioning Naruto to get in the bed between them.

He pulled the comforter back so Naruto could climb underneath, revealing that he and Kiba were both naked. Sai's body was thin, firm, and pale, like an alabaster sculpture. Kiba's was strong and well-built from his workouts. Naruto feverishly looked down and was amazed at Kiba's size. He was bigger and thicker than even Shikamaru.

Sai and Kiba both began kissing Naruto. Sai put his arms up and pulled Naruto's face to him so he could kiss his mouth, pushing his tongue into Naruto. Kiba took hold of Naruto's hand and guided it to where his hard member was pressing against Naruto's thigh.

Naruto grasped it firmly and began stroking up and down as Kiba kissed and bit at his throat while Sai continued kissing and tonguing him. Naruto moaned out load at the wild sensations coursing through his body, amplified by the effects of so much wine. His toes felt numb from having drunk so much wine. Sai's arm went down and rubbed across Naruto's trimmed patch of blonde hair between his legs, causing the boy to convulse in ecstasy. He was kissing Sai back with wild abandon now, moaning and writhing together. Kiba suddenly rolled Naruto over onto his side, pressing his hard organ against Naruto's backside. Sai continued kissing him while Kiba wrapped his arm around Naruto's chest. A moment later, Naruto felt Kiba pushing into him, seeking his wet, secret place.

Naruto lifted his leg up so Kiba would be able to enter him more easily. Naruto felt himself stretching as Kiba pushed into him. Fortunately, in his drunken state, Naruto's pain receptors were quite dulled and he managed to take all of Kiba into him. Kiba began thrusting in and out, over and over, like a piston. He bit at the back of Naruto's neck, taking hold of the boy's flesh between his teeth. Naruto was moaning in pleasure as Kiba filled him, Sai was actively grinding against Naruto now, all of their legs intertwined in a mass.

Then Sai turned around and reached back to Naruto's erection. He guided the blonde boy to his own secret, and pushed back, impaling himself onto Naruto's hardness. Naruto felt as though he was being driven mad by lust and ecstasy as Kiba thrust into him, roughly, deeply, and fast now. Each of Kiba's thrusts into Naruto caused him to simultaneously thrust into Sai at the same time. Kiba was sweating and breathing heavily with all his sexual desire now, possessing the beautiful blonde boy while his own boyfriend was being taken by him at the same time. Kiba reached up and grasped Naruto's throat, applying moderate pressure. Naruto began to move his hips to meet Kiba's thrusts, the two meeting together almost violently now. Sai was gasping with pleasure at the same time, reaching backwards and running his hands across Naruto's face or pulling at Kiba's hair. He was also masturbating himself and Naruto/Kiba were fucking him. The three were inflamed in passion, soon to be reaching their peak. Naruto was the first to cry out aloud, convulsions rocking his body as he shot his semen into Sai and Kiba continued his wild pace of thrusts. A few seconds later, Sai felt himself releasing over his hand and into the black sheets. Kiba then pulled Naruto up onto his hands and knees and took him from behind, driving himself over and over into the blonde forcefully, causing Naruto to gasp with each stroke.

"Oh fuck!" Kiba yelled. "FUCK!"

He wrapped both his arms around Naruto's chest and collapsed onto him, pushing him down flat onto the bed as his white blood filled Naruto. Naruto felt the hot fluid filling him and a moment later, Kiba released him and pulled out...

The three boys were completely exhausted now, worn out from burning off their shared sexual attractions to each other. Kiba leaned over and kissed Sai deeply.

"I love you more than anything, Sai," he said.

"I love you," Sai replied groggily, already half fallen asleep.

The two then snuggled up to Naruto, who they made remain in between them. Sai wrapped Naruto's arm around himself and rested his head in the crook of Naruto's arm while Kiba stroked Sai's hair, his head leaning against Naruto's.

Sai and Kiba soon fell asleep, but Naruto remained awake. He was pondering on what had just transpired and was trying to sort out his feelings about it as his drunkenness was beginning to wear off. He thought of Shikamaru and a wave of guilt came over him. After an hour or so, he slowly and carefully climbed out of the bed, slipping his boxers back on. Akamaru looked up at him as he went down the stairs and walked over to the glass double doors that led out to the balcony.

Outside, a pale crescent moon hung in the air. The streetlights had dimmed and the millions of stars were sparkling in the sky. Thinking how the events of the evening could potentially change his relationship with his new friends and possibly with his old ones, Naruto put on his long, wool coat and quietly opened the glass door. He stepped out onto the balcony, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold metal. He looked around in wonder.

The predicted snow storm had never come and the sky was completely clear now. The temperature had gone up too, creating a mist that hung in the air. Suddenly he heard someone behind him. It was Sai. He had put on some striped, cotton pyjamas.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked, watching the blond boy with concern.

"Hey...I don't know...I hope what we did won't make things awkward or change our friendship. I had too much wine..."

Naruto, it's fine," Sai insisted. "Kiba and I do this every once in a while...we like the excitement and variety. Please don't worry, it wasn't my intention to make you worry at all and I promise nothing will change between us...except maybe if you'd like to do it again."

Sai smiled and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder and hugged him. Naruto's worry eased considerably.

"Kiba and I both like you a lot," Sai continued. "In fact, it's because we like you that we wanted to share an experience with you."

"Thanks, I really like you both too, and I want our friendship to continue." Naruto said. "And I might take you up on another time too..."

The two went back inside and Sai, sensing Naruto would be more comfortable, made up a bed for him on the couch. He then went back up to the loft to where his boyfriend was still fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Naruto was back home and it was a month after his encounter with Kiba and Sai, yet he still found himself replaying it over and over in his mind...the way Kiba had possessed him was so wild, so virile.

He then thought about the event of the day following that night, when Shikamaru had finally returned home. Naruto had gone down to the apartment in the morning and had been sitting with Shikamaru in the living room on the floor in front of the fireplace. Naruto had suddenly gone silent and had turned away from Shikamaru. He felt scared suddenly that he would lose Shikamaru...

"What's the matter, little one?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't want to hurt you, Shika-kun...I was with Sai and Kiba last night, we all messed around together..."

"What?" Shikamaru said, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Please don't be mad," Naruto begged.

"No, I'm not mad, my love...I just didn't know they were into that type of thing..."

"You really are ok with it?" Naruto asked.

"Look, Naruto," Shikamaru said, taking ahold of Naruto's hands in his own. "We promised to be honest with each other, and we both know the circumstances of our relationship. I can't put any particular claims on you, and you're free to be with who you choose. I love you, and you're my best friend. I can't lose you."

"You'll never lose me," Naruto replied. "I love you, but you know me...I guess I love too much..."

"I'm still just a little shocked at Sai and Kiba...but it sounds like you had a good time?"

"I've never been with two others at the same time before...and Kiba was wild...his penis is so big..."

"Huh?" Shikamaru's head snapped around to face Naruto, mistaking the comment as a comparison between himself and Kiba.

"You fit me perfectly," Naruto went on, not noticing Shikamaru's concern. "It was uncomfortable with Kiba, but extremely erotic at the same time..."

"I see..." Shikamaru was finding himself strangely aroused by listening to Naruto describe how he had been fucked by another guy. He bent down and kissed Naruto's mouth, licking the blonde's lip as he kissed him again, and at the same time, his hand snaked down between Naruto's legs, exploring and stimulating Naruto.

The two ended up doing it on the floor, laying atop their removed clothing...

A few days later, Sai had called Naruto, while he was lounging about after Sasuke had left for work.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, are you busy this Friday night? Kiba has a new job at a club that is opening Friday, and they are having an opening party by invitation only. The club is called Dragonfly and it's located in the Peninsular Oriental Hotel downtown. Shikamaru and Shino are going too, Kiba is putting us all on the guest list. Can you go?"

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Naruto said. "Yes, I'll go!"

"Great! I'll call you Thursday with more details."

The Peninsular Oriental Hotel and the Hotel Kowloon were the oldest and most luxurious hotels in the city. They had both been open for more than a century and were constantly in competition with each other. Located only three blocks from each other in an exclusive area of downtown, they had good reason to differentiate themselves. The Hotel Kowloon was the older of the two and had a very Edwardian English atmosphere and had large, high-ceilinged rooms furnished with European furniture and kept several ancient Rolls Royces on hand for its guests convenience. On the other hand, the Peninsular Oriental Hotel went in for a modern feel. It had bright colours and chic furniture. They also had a fleet of Mercedes-Benz S Class Diplomat limousines to take guests wherever they wished to go and there was even a helicopter landing pad on the roof. The Hotel Kowloon had recently opened a new tea room and restaurant and the Peninsular Oriental Hotel had countered that by opening a nightclub, where Kiba had been lucky enough to gain the position of head bartender.

Friday had arrived quick enough to suit Naruto. He was very excited about going out to the new club. He had been out shopping earlier in the week for new clothes to wear. He had finally found something at a little shop, it was a hoodie that zipped up the front and was made from a type of soft, metallic-looking, silver cloth. He also found a pair of black pants which were pin-striped with silver, metal thread. He planned to wear a black v-neck tshirt he had at home that had been intentionally worn to make it transparent. He also had a new pair of red silk boxers to wear.

He had made plans to take the train to Shikamaru's apartment so he could leave earlier, before Sasuke had returned from work. He had written a note to let Sasuke he had gone out with some friends and would be home late so not to wait up for him.

He was finishing changing and was about ready to head out when the telephone rang. Thinking it was probably Shikamaru or Sai, he answered it casually.

"Hey, Naru-chan," Sasuke said. "How's your day going?"

"Hi, Sasuke," Naruto said, a little vexed. "I'm just hanging out."

"Well, I wanted to see if you might want to go out to dinner tonight. I'm going to leave here right at five o'clock...I'm tired and don't want to deal with work anymore."

"Oh, Sasuke," Naruto said, feeling a little bad at how he was planning to sneak out before Sasuke had gotten home. "Sai called me just this morning and asked me to go out with him to a club where his boyfriend works."

"Oh, that's cool," Sasuke said. "Do you want me to meet you there or anything?"

"It's ok, I think Sai wants to talk to me about something," Naruto continued to lie. "And you're tired. Why don't you go home and relax and get some sleep. Why don't we do something together tomorrow?"

"All right," Sasuke said then added with a little chuckle. "You know, Naruto, you can bring your friends to our place sometimes if you want to. I'm not going to freak out or anything."

"I know," Naruto said. "I will sometime."

"All right. Well have a nice time tonight."

"Thanks, Sasuke. I love you!"

"Love you too, Naru-chan."

Naruto hung up the telephone and went and retrieved the note he had left for Sasuke. He tore it in half and placed it in his messenger bag so he could dispose of it at the train station. He went on his way a moment later.

When he got to the apartment building, Shikamaru and Shino were both out on the landing. Naruto ran up the steps and practically leapt into Shikamaru's arms. They kissed each other. As they did, Naruto noticed Shino look away. He reached out and grasped Shino's hand.

"Hi, Shino," he said.

"Howdy, Naruto-chan," he replied, smiling. "Good to see you again."

"You look hot," Shikamaru said. "Let's go up to Sai's. He's been waiting for you to get here. Kiba had to leave hours ago to help with the final preparations for tonight's opening."

A few hours later, the four were leaving to go to the Dragonfly club. Naruto, Sai, and Shino were going to take the train while Shikamaru went in his own car because he needed to stop by another club on his way so that he could check on a band he had booked to play there that evening. He would meet the other at Dragonfly later.

The three boys walked into the lobby of the Peninsular Oriental Hotel and were all amazed. The floor and walls were all of black granite and the entire ceiling was covered with so many art glass sculptures it was impossible to count them all. The sculptures varies from flowers and branches formed from melted glass to abstract panels mixed and waved with every imaginable hue of the spectrum. They were all illuminated by LED lights hidden behind them.

"Wow," Naruto remarked as they strolled past a Cartier shop. "This place is ultra-luxury. Kiba must be making great money here."

"Well, he will be now that the club is opened. The hotel is paying him more than double what he made previously...and that's just his salary."

They turned down a corridor where a sign direct them to the "Dragonfly Private Party" and they were admitted to the club after being checked off the guest list. Sai checked to make sure Shikamaru was also on the list before they went inside.

The club was dimly lit and techno music throbbed out of speakers placed on the ceiling. The atmosphere was intimate, yet the club was large. Its intimacy came from the fact that it was divided into quarters by two half walls running in an X from the corners of the club. Right in the middle of the club, formed from an open circle where the half walls ended, was a huge bar. The entire structure was made from clear glass. It was oval-shaped with a large set of shelves in the middle which held all the bottles of alcohol. Kiba saw them walking over him and he waved. He grabbed Sai and leaned over the bar and kissed him.

"Hey guys," he said. "What will you have? The entire party is on the house. The budget is twenty million yen, but that's supposed to be a secret."

"You know what I like," Sai said.

"True enough," Kiba laughed making a vodka and lemonade for his boyfriend. "How about you, Shino-kun?"

"Give me a Sapporo, please," Shino replied.

"And you, Naruto-kun?"

"Surprise me," Naruto said.

Kiba mixed a shot for Naruto and handed it to him.

"Try this," he said. "It's called a Kamikaze."

Naruto took the shot and proclaimed he liked it. Kiba then mixed him a large glass of the same mixture so he wouldn't have to keep coming back to get shots.

"There's a table reserved for you right on the other side of this wall." Kiba said. "It has my name on the reservation. Unfortunately you won't see me unless you come back up here though. I don't know if I'll be able to go take a piss, it's been so busy already. I'll keep things coming to the table."

The three found the table and sat down at it. It was an oval shaped booth with a black table and the seats upholstered in black Morocco leather. After a while, Shikamaru finally showed up. He had his thick, dark brown hair pulled back in his usual pony tail and he was wearing black cargo pants and a black button-up shirt that was embroidered over one shoulder with a skull and roses. They shirt was unbuttoned halfway showing the black tank tshirt Shikamaru was wearing beneath it.

Naruto, who was beginning to feel drunk, looked at Shikamaru lustfully. Sai got up to let Shikamaru slide into the booth next to his blonde lover. He grasped Naruto's hand under the table.

A waitress arrived a few minutes later with a tray laden with drinks from Kiba. Naruto and Shikamaru both were drinking the same Kamikaze drinks and Shikamaru was feeling happy and enjoying the atmosphere and he was also amused by Naruto's drunkenness. He kept feeding him more of the drinks. Naruto's hand soon went between Shikamaru's legs and felt the hardness. Sai begged Shino to go dance with him for a little bit, which he finally complied with. After they had gone, Shikamaru looked at Naruto and kissed him.

"You look so hot right now, Naruto...I'd like to take you right now..."

"I'd love to get fucked by you..." Naruto said, running his hands up and down Shikamaru's arm. He then noticed a leather bracelet Shikamaru was wearing. It was made of braided pieces of leather and had Shikamaru's initials, N S, stamped into the leather in small gold letters.

"I like that," Naruto said. "It's cool."

Shikamaru took off the bracelet and put it on Naruto's wrist.

"You can wear it for a while." he said, then pulled Naruto up. "Come with me."

The two went across the club to wear the bathrooms were located. Shikamaru took Naruto inside one of the stalls and started kissing him. Naruto responded instantly and became aroused beyond reason. Naruto kissed Shikamaru back and pulled at his shirt. Shikamaru reached down and began to unbutton Naruto's pants.

"I want you, Naruto," he said breathlessly.

"Fuck me, Shika-kun," Naruto said. "Fuck the hell out of me..."

Shikamaru turned Naruto around and bent him over while unbuckling his own pants and pulling his erection out. He pulled Naruto's pants and boxers partway down and entered Naruto. Naruto let out a long gasp, then reached back and pulled Shikamaru's hips farther toward his. Naruto was getting off on the idea of being taken at the club, where anyone could walk in and realize what they were doing. Shikamaru began slamming himself in and out of Naruto, holding onto Naruto's shoulders, not caring if anyone else had come into the bathroom or not. The two were completely isolated in their own lustful world at that moment.

Shikamaru kept taking Naruto, enjoying the sensation of penetrating his lover over and over. He bent down and began kissing Naruto neck. Naruto braced himself with both hands against the wall now as Shikamaru continued to fuck him hard.

"Yes," Naruto drunkenly murmured. "Fuck me Shikamaru...fuck me with your hot dick."

"I am fucking you, Naruto. I'm fucking you...I love you."

Shikamaru started to release inside Naruto, he let out a long breath, loving the feeling as he emptied his semen inside his lover. He reached around and grasped Naruto erection and began pumping him up and down while remaining inside him. Naruto began to moan.

"Shhhh, not so loud little one," Shikamaru laughed as he continued masturbating Naruto.

Soon Naruto's own fluid was running out across Shikamaru's fist, spilling down onto the floor. Naruto raised up his lover's hand and licked himself off of Shikamaru's skin. Shikamaru grabbed him and kissed him deeply, using his tongue, exploring Naruto's mouth.

"I love you," Naruto panted. "You're so good..."

They both quickly rearranged their clothing and rushed out of the bathroom holding hands and laughing like children.

"I feel like a teenager again," Shikamaru said, laughing harder.

They rejoined the other two boys at their table, hardly able to conceal what they had been up to. Sai winked at Naruto, but didn't say anything, and Shino seemed to act indifferent to the couple.

They stayed until the club closed at two o'clock. Kiba left with them and he, Sai, and Shino took the train back to their apartment building. Shikamaru drove Naruto home in his car so he wouldn't have to take the train by himself. He dropped him off at the entrance to his high-rise building and then drove home.

The next morning, Naruto was extremely hung over. He got up from bed, retrieved a wash cloth from the bathroom and soaked it in cool water, then went and lay down on the sofa. He was wearing the white, silk robe that Sasuke had given him at New Year's.

"Ughhhh," he groaned, his head was throbbing.

He lay on the couch dozing for a while, hoping to feel better soon. Sasuke awoke a little while later and came out to see him. He was only wearing his silk pyjama pants. He sat down on the end of the sofa and put Naruto's feet in his lap.

"You don't feel well, do you," he said.

"I don't," Naruto said weakly, shifting his arm up to hold the damp cloth more firmly to his forehead.

Sasuke noticed the bracelet still on Naruto's arm which he had forgotten to give back to its owner last night.

"What's that?" he asked as Naruto quickly tried me put his arm back down to conceal it, but Sasuke saw the N and S on it.

"Let me see it," he said sharply, grabbing his boyfriend's arm and forcing it back up, bruising the blonde's skin.

"Sasuke, no..." Naruto protested but was unable to keep Sasuke from forcing his arm up.

"Does he think he can love you more than I love you?" Sasuke shouted, hurt and anger filling his voice.

He pushed Naruto back down onto the sofa, holding him down and pushing his legs apart. He pulled down his pyjama pants and moved over top of Naruto. He pushed himself into Naruto roughly and wrapped his arms around Naruto and began thrusting into Naruto.

Naruto at first tried to stop Sasuke, but then began to be aroused by his boyfriend's jealousy. He moved his hips back against Sasuke and kissed Sasuke's shoulder, driving the raven-haired boy wild. The two were locked together in their sexual embrace...Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist to better feel him. Naruto's senses were heightened from the hangover and every thrust of Sasuke's throbbing arousal into him was felt like lightning. He began to cry out ecstatically, putting his hands onto Sasuke's head and running his fingers through the black hair. He pulled his face down and they kissed.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he began to release in orgasm, his fluid spilling and staining the robe. "You feel so good inside me..."

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out. "I love you!"

He buried himself fully into Naruto and released his own orgasm. He rested his head down onto Naruto's chest, panting.

"I love you," Naruto said as they held each other, eventually falling quietly asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

It was several weeks later that Naruto was able to visit Shikamaru for more than an afternoon. After the Dragonfly party, Sasuke had become very attentive to Naruto and had planned out many activities with him. He was also coming home from work earlier so that the two could spend more time together.

However, this week was the Board of Directors meeting for Sasuke's family's company and he was required to be present at all functions, day or night. As a result, he reluctantly had agreed to stay at the family estate for the week. After informing Naruto of this, Sasuke then told Naruto he wanted him to go stay with his friends and didn't want him at their apartment alone the entire week.

Naruto had agreed to this plan and was now on the train taking him back to Shikamaru's and Shino's apartment. It was early Tuesday morning and the April sunshine was warm and bright, much the same as Naruto's mood. The Winter was over and Spring had come again. He was enjoying the extra time with Sasuke but had missed seeing his friends for more than a few hours at a cafe or just a quick day trip to visit. He would now be staying until Sunday morning and he was looking forward to hanging out with all his friends.

As the train wound it's way through the city, Naruto reminisced about his past excursions to this other part of the city, his "second home" he thought of it as. The short walk from the final station was pleasant and Naruto felt happy as he made his way through the familiar streets and up the steps of the apartment building where his friends lived. He began walking up the stairwell and ran into Kiba, who was coming down to take Akamaru for a walk.

"Naruto," Kiba said. "What's up?"

"Hey, Kiba, you're up early," Naruto replied.

"Yeah, Sai's still asleep..." He reached out and ran his hand through Naruto's blonde hair. "It's been a while since you've some to visit."

"Yeah, it has been a while..." he was interrupted by Kiba bending down and kissing him on his lips. Kiba's hands reached between Naruto's legs, feeling the boy's secret parts.

"Kiba..." Naruto started to protest but was cut off by another kiss.

Kiba pushed Naruto down to his knees in the stairwell, pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants, freeing his erection. He placed it before Naruto's mouth. Naruto looked up and smiled at him. Akamaru lay down in a patch of sunshine and sighed heavily.

"Kiba, you're a demon..." Naruto said as he began to lick and suck on the large offering before him, eventually swallowing the liquid fire which he had coaxed out of it...

Shino opened the door from Naruto's knocking on it.

"Naruto," he said, "How's it going?"

Naruto walked inside as Shino explained that Shikamaru was gone for a while doing a mass audition project. Naruto felt that Shino was not feeling like himself. He looked melancholy. Naruto pulled on Shino's shirt sleeve as they walked down that hallway to the main part of the apartment.

"Shino," he asked, "What's wrong? I can tell there's something, and I've seen it before. Have I done something to upset you?"

Shino stood a moment in silence before slowly going to the dining table and sitting down. Naruto followed and sat next to him.

"No, it's not you," Shino said. "It's...it's something I've been trying to work out on my own."

"Tell me, please," Naruto implored. "Let me help you..."

"It's..." Shino started to talk as a tear slid down his cheek. "I love Nara..."

"Shino," Naruto said softly.

"Naruto-chan," Shino stated, looking at his friend. "He and I have been friends for so long...we grew up together, he's like my brother almost. I feel like I've done something wrong."

"No, Shino, you can't help who you love. How long have you had these feelings?"

"You remember when you and he had that fight last Autumn? After you had gone the next day, he was so hurt, he cried like a child...I must have melted a little that day."

"I didn't know..."

"I didn't want you to know," Shino interrupted. "I didn't want anyone to know."

Naruto hugged Shino, and let him rest his head on his shoulder for a while.

"I've been so selfish," Naruto said. "I don't want you to hurt, Shino."

"He loves you, Naruto, I can't change that."

"We've been more friends lately though...you probably know the things we do, but it's spontaneous, I can't lie to you. I love him so much, but lately, I don't know. I feel different. I need him in my life. I need you too."

"He does tell me about the things you do together," Shino said, then laughed a little sadly. "He has no clue, and I have to listen. Naruto, you seem to lead a very free life, and in some ways I envy you."

"I may seem to have freedom, but there's also a lack of control...I do things too often in the moment, when maybe I should have more restraint...for example, I met Kiba on the stairs and gave him head just before coming here. Shino, sometimes I think there's something wrong with me. I'm so inconstant."

"Wow," Shino said chuckling softly. "That's a little suspect, but you can only be yourself, and only you can change yourself if you feel you want to. I'm not judging you either, you're a really good friend..."

"I need to decide what I want once and for all," Naruto said. "I think you would be good for Shika-kun...I mean, you already basically take care of him all the time. Will you be able to tell him you love him?"

"I've tried, and it's so hard. When I start to, he seems to somehow change the subject and I get lost."

"You both mean so much to me," Naruto said. "Let me think on what you've told me...I need to help you."

"Thank you, Naruto-chan."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go to a cafe for lunch? Let's call Sai and get out of the apartment for a while. It's so nice and warm out."

"Yeah, that would be fun..."

Naruto called up to Sai and told him that he wanted to go out to lunch with him and Shino. Sai agreed and met them a short while later. The three friends then walked to a cafe that was a few blocks away from the apartment building.

Inside the cafe, it was small but cheerful. Several old men were sitting in groups, some talking and others playing cards. They three boys sat down at a table in the corner after Sai had told the man at the bar to prepare them a luncheon platter. Naruto and Shino sat on one side of the table and Sai sat on the other. A short while later the barman brought a large platter over and set it down in the middle of the table, distributed three plates and three glasses among the boys and opened a bottle of red wine, which he then also placed on the table. On the platter were slices of ham, a couple different cheeses, some olives in a bowl, and a large loaf of freshly baked bread.

They all took plates of food and talked cheerfully of different things.

"Naruto," Sai said suddenly. "I meant to tell you, next month, you need to go to the Artists Ball at the Academy. They have it every year at the end of the Winter semester. Everyone dresses up in outrageous and scandalous costumes and the entire thing always ends up in debauchery."

"Sounds like I would probably fit in nicely," Naruto said, laughing. "It would probably be fun. Are you going Shino?"

"It's possible," Shino answered. "Sai was telling me about it before. As long as I don't have to work that night, I think it would be amusing to go observe the general madness of the night."

"All right, well count me in for sure then," Naruto said to Sai. "You'll have to help me with a costume though."

"That won't be a problem," Sai said. "Just keep in mind, the more outrageous and exotic, the better!"

They all sat talking for a while longer, until it started getting late and Shino told them he had to go back to get ready for work that night. They walked back to the apartment building, Sai leaving Shino and Naruto as he went upstairs to his own apartment.

Naruto hung out reading a book of of short stories while Shino showered and got ready fto go to his job at the casino. He was worried about Shino now after when he had been told earlier.

_I need to assess my life_ he thought. _I can't keep drifting from Sasuke to Shikamaru and back to Sasuke. It isn't fair to either of them, and I've been so selfish, so unthoughtful to the feelings of others, flaunting myself with Shikamaru right in Shino's face. It must have been so painful for him to be in love with Shikamaru and to see him with me. I've only been thinking of what is convenient for me and who I want to be with at a particular time...or who, perhaps, I don't want to be with at a particular time. I don't know if I'll ever be able to be constant and control myself completely, but I've got to try, or at least sort out my relationship with Shikamaru. He deserves to be happy, and I don't think I'm the right person for him. I love him so much though, I don't know how I'll be able to draw a line that we can no longer cross with each other. Maybe he won't even let me, I know how I am...I'll give in at his first kiss..._

Shino left a short while later after thanking Naruto again for listening to his troubles earlier. It would be a few hours before Shikamaru was scheduled to be home from his auditions he was observing, so Naruto wandered into his room and lay down on the bed. Shikamaru's old hoodie was laying near one of the pillows. He pressed the sleeve to his cheek and inhaled Shikamaru's scent and wondered at how different things would be when he next visited Shikamaru and Shino. As his tears flowed down his cheek he said aloud:

_Oh gentle sleeve, wet with the twilight dew_

_of my love's Autumn, you give me no peace_

He fell asleep hugging the hoodie until Shikamaru gently woke him several hours later with a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey, Naru-chan," he said. "I almost didn't want to wake you."

"It's ok," Naruto replied as Shikamaru leaned over to kiss him and lay down next to him on the bed.

Shikamaru began kissing Naruto more passionately and his hands were running over Naruto's body. Naruto's body began to respond to the older boy's attentions although his mind was conflicted because of what Shino had told him earlier.

He began kissing Shikamaru back and Shikamaru climbed over top of him, taking off his shirt. Naruto raised his arms as Shikamaru pulled off his shirt next. They lay together kissing some more. Naruto wrapped his arms around Shikamaru and pulled the band holding his hair in a ponytail, releasing it to fall over his face. He laughed at the familiar feeling and ran his hands over Shikamaru's back. He then reached down and unbuttoned the jeans that Shikamaru was wearing and reached inside. He knew he was doing more than he intended to, but he couldn't help himself and his desire compelled him further. _One more time_ he thought to himself with some sadness.

He pulled Shikamaru's erection from the boxers he was wearing and began stroking him gently. Shikamaru moaned softly at the blonde's touch. He kissed Naruto again and sat back on his knees, so he atop the blonde's hips. He unbuckled the belt Naruto had on and pulled it loose, then he unbuttoned Naruto's jeans and pulled them down and off along with Naruto's silk boxers, which were black with a pattern of gold dragons on them, he tossed them both onto the floor. Next, he got up and removed his own pants and boxers. He got back on the bed, kneeling again between Naruto's thighs. He lifted the boy's legs and put them over his shoulder. Naruto was moving his hips slowly in anticipation of Shikamaru's taking of him.

Shikamaru's head when down and he kissed Naruto's arousal, making it shiver against his lips. He took Naruto into his mouth and licked along the hardened length, slowly savoring the taste. Naruto ran his hands through Shikamaru's thick, dark hair, enjoying the feeling of it brushing along his stomach.

Shikamaru next pushed up Naruto's legs and went further down, seeking out Naruto's most secret place, his tongue deftly exploring, sending erotic spasms throughout Naruto's body. He moved his hips again, seeking further touch from Shikamaru's hot, wet tongue. Shikamaru teased him a while longer before rising back up on his knees and positioning his member against Naruto's opening. He bent down and kissed Naruto's stomach, tracing up with his tongue until he reached the boy's nipple, which he gently teased his with his teeth. Naruto moaned aloud, now completely lost in Shikamaru's caresses...

Shikamaru slowly entered Naruto, both of them enjoying the exquisite pleasure from each other's bodies. Shikamaru began slowly at first but then increased the speed and urgency of his thrusts as Naruto wrapped his legs tightly around Shikamaru's abdomen. Shikamaru through his head back letting his long hair fall down his back. He reached down and grabbed Naruto's erection. He began stroking the blonde off while he continued fucking him, roughly slamming into him. Naruto cried out in ecstasy with each thrust/stroke Shikamaru was giving him, the sensation of being penetrated and masturbated at the same time driving him to a frenzy.

A short while later, Naruto felt the mounting tension of the orgasm coming over him..he began moving his hips against Shikamaru, wanting to feel the boy deeper inside him, and the sensation of Shikamaru hitting inside him over and over. He screamed out, delirious now, as his release overcame him. His semen poured out in large bolts, covering his chest and stomach.

Shikamaru too was being driven mad with sexual passion and seeing Naruto's release caused him to begin his own orgasm. He drove himself deeply and fully into Naruto as he released his white blood inside the blonde, enjoying the sensation of the hot fluid surrounding his erection inside Naruto. He slowly withdrew and lay down, holding Naruto close to him.

"I love you, Naru-chan," he said, kissing Naruto's neck. "That was unbelievable..."

"I love you too, Skika-kun," Naruto said. "I'll always love you, remember that please...There's something I have to tell you though, and I don't know if it will be ok for us to do this anymore."

"What are you saying, Naruto?" Shikamaru said, sitting up suddenly alarmed. He looked at the other boy, waiting for a response.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said, tears coming to his eyes. "Shino is in love with you...he confessed it to me this afternoon. I feel like we've been hurting him all this time terribly."

"What?" Shikamaru said in astonishment. "I didn't know...I mean, when did this happen? I've always thought of him as my brother...I feel like a damn idiot. I used to tell him about us, and he never let on. He must have hated me for doing that to him..."

"We need to help him," Naruto said, clinging to Shikamaru now. "We need to talk about us first though..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

May came to the city with a wave of warmer than usual weather. It was sunny for long stretches of time and the temperature was much higher than normal for that time of year. Naruto was visiting Sai one afternoon and they were discussing the Art Student's Ball that Sai had told Naruto about the previous month. They had been discussing on-and-off over the past several weeks what Naruto's costume should be. The ball was now only a few days away, and Naruto was yet to decide what he wanted to do. He was staying with Sai until after the ball, which was to be held Friday night. Unfortunately, both Shikamaru and Shino had been unable to get the day off from work.

"I really want to do something wild and unexpected...something no one will forget," he told Sai. "You haven't shown me what you are creating yet...give me a hint at least!"

"Well, it is almost done now, so I suppose I could tell you," Sai said laughing at Naruto's suspense. "I'm going to be Tartaglia, one of the characters from the Italian _Commedia dell'arte_. I've made a cloak out of blue and gray velvet, constructed a large felt hat, and i've acquired some boots, an old rapier, and other things to complete the costume. I'm going to paint my face white with some special paints I purchased and then make designs with different coloured paints. And I found a silvery mask at a shop near the Art Academy."

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "I would like something like that, although in this hot weather, I'm not sure I would want to wear so much...You're going to be so hot."

"It usually isn't this warm," Sai admitted. "I don't have time to make a new costume, so I'll just have to deal with it."

"And what's Kiba's costume?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, he won't wear anything too outrageous, so I always just put him in a mask and a really, really nice suit of clothes so he looks like an elegant gentleman."

"He must look really hot," Naruto said, grinning.

"You know he will!" Sai replied, chuckling. "We need to decide on your costume though...we're running out of time."

"I just was thinking..." Naruto said. "Sai, I want you to paint me."

"How do you mean?" Sai asked, confused as to what his friend was talking about. "You mean like a portrait of yourself?"

"No, I was thinking...you could paint my body, all different colours, and that would be my costume.

"Naruto, your going to cause a scandal!" Sai said. "I'll do it!"

Over the next couple hours, Sai made some sketches of what he though might appeal to Naruto. They tried various patterns that mimicked animal fur, geometric shapes, and different shading ideas. They finally decided to do a random pattern of primary colours over Naruto's entire body. Sai found a pair of black velvet shorts that was to be the only clothing Naruto would wear, except for a black, satin cape that Sai would make. The two boys went out to a fabric shop close by that Sai bought from frequently. They found the black satin and next to it was a bolt of scarlet. Sai made Naruto purchase some of that as well, to use as a lining for the cape.

Sai was finishing up the last few details on the cape when Kiba came home. They two boys had worked the rest of the afternoon and far into the night to complete Naruto's costume. After he returned from taking Akamaru for a walk, Sai showed Kiba the final sketches he had made of how he intended to pain Naruto and then had Naruto try on the cape to make any final adjustments to it. The soft fabric draped over Naruto's shoulders sensually and Sai had cut it so that it went all the way to the floor and wrapped almost fully around Naruto's body so that his painted skin could be hidden from view until he was ready to reveal it at the ball.

"Whoa..." Kiba said quietly as he looked at the sketches, biting his bottom lip.

"Kiba's speechless!" Sai said, laughing. "It's so rare that that ever happens. Naruto, you better watch out for him on Friday!"

Friday finally arrived and everyone was nearly on edge from the anticipation of the evening's festivities to come. By eveninig, Sai had completed all remaining things to be done with the costumes and had sent Kiba up to their loft to change into his suit of clothes Sai had bought for him. Kiba said it was too early so he decided to take Akamaru out for a long walk since they would be gone the entirety of the evening.

Sai then told Naruto it would take a while for him to paint Naruto's body so they should get started. Naruto stripped off the tshirt he was wearing and then unbuttoned the shorts he was wearing, letting them fall to his ankles along with his boxers. Next he removed his socks and stood up naked. Sai giggled.

"What?" Naruto asked. "You've seen _everything_ before..."

"Oh, I wasn't laughing at you, Naruto," he said. "I can't believe we're really going through with painting you! This ball is known to get completely out of control..."

"It will be alright, you and Kiba-kun will be there. I wish Shika-kun and Shino-kun could have gone with us though."

"So do I. The more people in our group, the better."

Sai opened the various containers of paint and dabbed it onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto shivered at its coolness.

"Oh, wait," Sai said suddenly. "You better put on your shorts first. If we try to do it afterwards, the pain will probably smear."

"Good idea," Naruto said, reaching over and pulling on the black velvet shorts. They were very comfortable and loose with deep pockets. Naruto had decided not to wear anything beneath them.

Sai continued with his painting, making a mottled pattern of large splotches of colour over Naruto's exposed skin, making the blonde boy turn this way and that, raise or lower his arms, whatever he needed in order to get the desired effect. Once he was down past Naruto's knees, he stopped.

"I'll need to help you now with your shoes and socks so I can finish down to your ankles," he said, then added, "I feel kind of bad, you know you won't be able to sit down at all now."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said. "I thought of that earlier."

"The paint will dry enough in a little while for you to put on the cape without is completely smearing, but it never completely dries. I think we should have gotten some gloves for you to wear. It will be easier if you don't have to worry about leaving hand prints all over."

"Hmmm, that part I didn't think of," Naruto said.

"Let me see what I can find. I know there's gloves about..."

After rummaging around up in the loft, Sai came back with a pair of leather driving gloves. He handed them to Naruto, instructing him to try them on. Naruto did and found they were slightly too big, but they would probably do the job.

"Great! They do look good on you too," Sai said as he continued painting Naruto.

He had completed the blonde boy's legs, torso, and arms, both back and front, so all that was left was his face. As he was finishing, Kiba came back from his walk with Akamaru.

"Oh shit," he said catching sight of the painted Naruto. "Sai you did an awesome job."

"Thanks," Sai said as Kiba went up to him and kissed him, then kissed him again more passionately, running his hands down to Sai's backside.

Sai twisted out of his boyfriend's grip and started to push him towards the loft.

"We've got no time for that now," he said, laughing. "Although I admit I feel the same way...but it's getting late and we need to get into our own costumes."

"Damn," Kiba said, looking disappointed. "Naruto, can you help me change his mind?"

"No, I can't do anything at the moment," Naruto laughed. "I can't sit or touch anything until I dry a little."

"Now go change, Kiba," Sai said. "I need to also, but I'm going to in the bathroom so you don't get any more ideas. And I need the mirror to paint my own face."

Kiba sighed heavily and went up to the loft with Akamaru tagging along behind him.

Naruto was getting very excited now in anticipation of arriving at the party. He certainly was hoping Sai was right and that he would cause a sensation.

A short while later, Kiba came back down from the loft. He was wearing a pair of broadcloth trousers in a dark honey colour, a cream silk shirt, a dark brown flannel waistcoat, and a brown derby hat. He held a cloth mask in his hand. Naruto watched him come down the short flight of stairs and thought how amazing he looked dressed so nicely.

"You look really good, Kiba-kun," he said.

Kiba turned and looked at him for a moment, then walked over to the smaller blonde boy, backing him nearly up against the wall. He reached out one of his hands and braced it against the wall.

"You look so fucking hot right now, Naruto," he said heavily, while his free hand went down and readjusted himself in his pants. "I want to fuck you right here on the floor."

"Kiba!" Naruto said, somewhat alarmed at his friend's intensity and by the fact he could see Kiba's erection straining against the trousers. "You'd smear the paint and ruin Sai's hard work."

"I don't know if I can wait, but will you let me fuck you tonight if Sai's ok with it?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know what will happen tonight, Kiba-kun," Naruto was now enjoying teasing Kiba, because he knew Kiba couldn't do anything at the moment due to the paint. "Who can say who we'll be with by the end of the ball."

"Now who's the demon?" Kiba asked with a leering grin, remembering Naruto's secret nickname for him. "You're enjoying my torment, aren't you?"

Naruto just laughed lightly and moved around to the other side of the dining table, where Kiba couldn't reach him.

The two continued to tease each other, Naruto leading on and Kiba spewing forth obscenely all the things he wanted to do to Naruto.

Sai finally emerged from his preparation and announced he was ready to leave. He then helped Naruto to put on his cape, testing the paint to see how much it had dried. It seemed to be all right. They three then went down to Kiba's car to drive over to the Art Academy. It was now nearly ten o'clock.

They had to park several blocks away, but there were drunken students out even that far. They party always spilled out into the streets and this year was no different. Kiba and Sai put their masks on, and as they walked along, both male and female students whistled and called out to Naruto.

A group of students came up to them in the opposite direction, they were all carrying open bottles of wine. One of the boys came up to them, nearly stumbling over.

"Who's your friend?" he asked trying to grope Naruto.

Kiba grabbed his hand and held it back.

"He's mine," he said with enough menace that the boy backed off.

"Ok, ok...was just asking," he said then offered Kiba a bottle of wine he had just opened. "Here, take a bottle."

"Thanks," Kiba said and handed it to Sai, who took a long drink and passed it to Naruto.

"Did you want any?" Naruto asked Kiba, remembering that Kiba usually never drank wine.

"Nope, I thought to bring my own," he replied pulling a flask from the side pocket of his trousers. "Nothing beats rum when it's hot out like this."

"I love rum," Naruto said. "Give me some, please!"

Kiba handed the flask to Naruto and they took turns drinking it as Sai consumed more of the wine. They soon arrived at the Art Academy and made their way to a glass-walled building toward the middle of the campus. Down the long sides of the building were sets of double-doors which were thrown open for air circulation. The building was located on a circular plot of green with four paths converging on it. Three of the paths led to other buildings on campus, but the fourth path led out into a wooded area.

"One flask is done," Kiba announced. "But luckily I've got three more for the night hidden on my body."

He and Naruto continued to share as they walked inside the pavilion building. People all around were reveling and carrying on. Naruto was amazed at the extent of the student's enthusiasm for the costumes they were wearing. Some were extremely elaborate. He was also amazed by the amount of debauchery he saw. Sai had warned him, but he hadn't been prepared to see students running about completely naked and carousing in all manner of drunkenness. Naruto himself was becoming quite drunk quickly from all the rum Kiba kept offering him. As they made their way through the pavilion, they were all groped, plied, and kissed by any number of students. Girls gravitated to Kiba and boys seemed to prefer Sai and Naruto, although all three got a fair number of admirers of both sexes. Kiba was laughing. So many people had kissed Naruto that his painted face had indeed sustained a few smudges. Kiba bent down and kissed him.

"I drunk," he whispered to Naruto. "Isn't this party wild? It's like this every year."

"I am drunk too," Naruto replied. "It's unbelievable."

Naruto and Kiba turned around and noticed that Sai was missing. He must have been swept up by the crowd. They both kept looking for him in the mass of wildly moving bodies. Kiba took Naruto's hand in his.

"Don't lose me," he said.

From across the room, a student dressed as a Roman senator eyed them closely. He was wearing a strange mask, like a Venetian carnival mask. It was white with a very long nose on it. He was clearly taken with either Naruto or Kiba, although it was difficult to tell. Another student bumped into him, causing both their cups of wine to splash over each other.

Kiba pulled Naruto's hand, making sure he had a good hold on him.

"Come with me," he said.

Naruto followed him out through the crowded pavilion and onto one of the paths. Kiba went over to one of the other buildings and took Naruto inside. He kissed Naruto, and opened a door that led into one of the art classrooms.

"I can't wait after all," he said. "Get down on your hands and knees."

Naruto kissed Kiba back and did as he was told as Kiba took off his clothes. Naruto carefully took off the shorts and placed them by Kiba's clothes.

Kiba couched over top of Naruto and entered him, taking him fully. Naruto groaned from the feeling of pleasure as Kiba began to possess him with wild abandon.

The two kept themselves locked together, Kiba never once slowing down and Naruto rising up onto his knees so to better feel Kiba taking him. The moved together in rhythm, sweat dripping off both. The paint from Naruto leaving a pattern on Kiba's naked body where they both came together. Naruto began crying out as the fevered encounter continued. Kiba plunged into him repeatedly, urgently, hitting inside Naruto and causing Naruto to release without being touched. Kiba was amazed and soon was having his own orgasm, inside Naruto, filling him completely.

"Kiba, you are a demon," Naruto panted. "I've no doubts now."

"It's your fault," Kiba answered. "You drive me to madness."

They both dressed and Kiba took out the second flask and offered some to Naruto, who took it and drank greedily. They went back out of the building and began walking back to the pavilion. Outside they came across a naked girl being shared by two boys. She was writing about as they took turns possessing her. The drunken Naruto's gaze lingered over the bodies, turning his head to watch as they passed.

Inside the pavilion, Kiba began looking for his boyfriend again, finally spying him at one of the open doorways on the other side of the building.

"Wait here, I'm going to get Sai," Kiba said and then moved through the crowd.

Naruto looked around, he was aroused again even though he had just been with Kiba. He wandered off through one of the open doorways out onto the green again. It was now past midnight, and although the partying was still going on strong, couples or groups of people had started to detach themselves from the main party for escapades of a more intimate kind. Naruto wandered about, looking about him, seeking something unknown, and driven by desire. He wandered out to the path which led into the wooded area of campus, not realizing he was being followed. Everyone so often, he would come upon two or more people embracing each other. At one point, Naruto stopped to watch, then continued on, deeper into the wooded area.

Suddenly, an arm went about his waist and a hand clamped over his mouth. The Roman senator had found Naruto alone. He wildly struggled against the strength holding him as he was dragged off the path and into a secluded, grassy area among a group of tall trees. He was thrown down onto the ground on his back, and held down by strong hands. He felt the velvet shorts being pulled off down his legs, and removed from his body. He then felt his legs being pushed apart.

Naruto violently tried to push the attacker off of him, but wasn't strong enough, especially in his drunken state. It seemed as if hands were all over his body all ay once, holding him down. Then he felt himself being penetrated.

_It feels like..._ Naruto thought to himself.

He opened his legs wider to take in more.

"I love you Naru-chan!"

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke pulled the mask from his face and threw it aside. He lay down fully on top of his boyfriend and kissed him violently. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, wrapped his legs around his waist, and began grinding his hips against Sasuke aroused member as Sasuke fucked him.

Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his side and the two rolled about on the grass, with Naruto ending up on top and riding Sasuke's erection, taking all of it. Sasuke bent his knees and planted his feet flat on the ground so he could thrust into Naruto deeply, taking him. Sasuke's ran his hands over Naruto's stomach and chest, finding the boy's nipples and teasing them between his fingers.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned. "Cum inside me..."

Sasuke rolled Naruto over again so he was beneath him and then lifted the blondes legs and put them over his shoulders. He began thrusting into Naruto with lustful strokes, strong and deep. He reached down to Naruto's erection, thinking to masturbate him, but as soon as he touched it, Naruto's semen spilled forth, covering Sasuke's hand. Sasuke licked some from his hand, the taste inflaming him even more. A moment later, he was releasing inside Naruto.

He collapsed down onto the grass and the two kissed and hugged each other. They got up and rearranged or put back on their clothing, then holding hands, they walked back to the pavilion.

"Let me take you home," Sasuke said. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Let me find Sai to tell him so he won't be worried."

Sai was inside the pavilion, standing one of the doorways.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed. "I thought I'd lost you, I was worried!"

"Sasuke found me," Naruto said, smiling. "I didn't think he was coming..."

"Sasuke?" Sai said in disbelief since Naruto hadn't even hinted his own boyfriend might show up. Sai's eyes widened in astonishment as he noticed the paint on Naruto was completely worn. He pulled up his mask and noticed the front of Sasuke's white costume was stained with the paint also.

"It was a surprise," Sasuke said, grinning. "I didn't tell him."

"How interesting," Sai said. "I'm Sai, it's nice to finally meet you, Sasuke."

"How do you do?" Sasuke said, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you also."

"Sasuke's going to take me home," Naruto said. "Is it ok if I pick up my things from you next time I come visit?"

"Certainly," Sai said, realizing that the couple were obviously going to continue what they had started somewhere at the party. "Call me next week!"

The couple then ran off to Sasuke's new Aston Martin Vanquish, which was parked in one of the campus parking lots. As they drove home, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and kissed it.

"I can't believe I just had sex with you outside in public," Sasuke laughed. "Seeing you painted like that was too much though."

"Sasuke, you were so wild, taking me like that. It was like an animal, like a brute," Naruto replied. "I've never been so aroused in my life. You were awesome..."

The two were mostly silent the rest of the way home, each thinking of the things they were going to do to the other once they finally did arrive at their apartment.


End file.
